Wendy's Social Spot! By me! Wendy!
by Wendyy.Gossip.Queenie
Summary: Bonjour, people and hobos alike! It's Wendy! I've consulted with my friends and have decided to make a blog! Yay! Send in your questions and I'll tell ya nothin' but the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, kiddies!

Wendy here, Ridgeway's gossip extraordinaire!

My friends Carly, Freddie, and Sam, all got blogs…and well, I thought that maybe you all would like to hear of the mystical life of Seattle's hottest web show stars from the mind/mouth/fingers of ME!

Send in your questions! :3

Love you lots!

Wendyy. ;)

(P.S. I'll answer the questions Sam and Freddie are too stubborn to be honest to.)

(P.S.S Sam, Freddie…if you guys are reading this…I'm totally kidding!)

(P.S.S.S All my readers, I'm totally not. :D)

Buh-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Wendy here!

Okay, I got some VERY interesting questions this time around, so I'll try to answer them the best I can.

wolfguurl

okay wendy you say that you'll answer the questions "sam and freddie are too stubborn to be honest about". why are they so stubborn about answering those questions? i think its because they like each other. what do you think?

Okay, to be honest, I see something floating around between them. I mean, they just sorta connect. They may not exactly know or think they have feelings for each other…but theres something. Plus, Freddie's been REALLY shady about the topic of Sam lately.

LoverOfStuff

hey. So, who do you think would make a better couple, Carly & Freddie or *cough* Sam & Freedie? ;)  
And do you think Freddie likes Sam? or Sam likes Freddie?  
Thats what i suspect ;)  
Bye!

Nice name. ;) Sam and Freddie, of course. (I've been pushing it enough.)And I suspect as you do, dear random person, but if anything, I think Freddie is terribly confused. I've been reading his blog, it sounds like he's torn. He believes/knows he loves Carly and he's kinda scared that he may like Sam. Shalom. :3

Tehmi and Michaela

What do u think of Sam and Freddie?

Sam and Freddie. As individual people…Sam is VERY violent and I wouldn't be shocked that if ham ran out, she came to school with a butcher's knife looking for meat. And Freddie…he can be kinda awkward if you get him at the wrong time, but he's super sweet and you can really count on him…when he's not daydreaming about Carly. :/ (Sorry, had to be said.) As a couple, it's a pretty cute idea. Carly taught me the couple names in Science yesterday. 'Seddie' just sounds…happy! Together they'd balance out their mega-flaws!

a girl crazy for cheese

hey so what is your take of the incident at the begining of the week? You now freddie getting hit by a taco truck and haveing carly then the braek up and what about sam and the whole bacon thing?  
(sorry hate grammer)

Wow, uh, I was sad, and I took some of his notes for him. :P And the break-up…I kinda agree with his thinking, I'm not sure if she actually LOVE loved him. And Sam and WHAT bacon thing? Um, she loves it?

I hope I answered everyone's questions well enough, I've got a D- in English. Teehee.

Hope to virtually, not really see you again!

`Wendy!


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy again. Sigh…

Life is bad. No excitement at the moment and for the sake of Sam and Freddie, no more couples questions here. They don't like 'em, and I'm not good at handling bad critique .

Sam no likey Freddie, Freddie no likey Sam. (Sorry, folks.)

Anyways!

Question time:

Dr. Weymin

_Hey Wendy... its Freddie. I mean, I always knew that you had been reading my blog, but this... I mean... you're kind of comercializing it. And setting this whole blog thing up to be a "seddie" story. I mean, i guess the readers like it, but isn't who i end up dating supposed to be MY decision? I mean, i know you read my blog, but i didn't think that you went to all this trouble to interpret it, and, like... idk. And i'm not torn between Carly and Sam. I know I like Carly. No wait... yeah, i like Carly. I hate Sam. She's just a violent tom boy, and she has no figure whatsoever. I don't know why you think i'd be attracted to her. Alright, tick bath time. Later wends._

Eh, so much to read.

Okay, bonjour, Fredward, it may seem as though I'm commercializing your blog, but rest assured that from now on I will not mention your blog. And I'm not making it seddie, its just…I'm answering the reader's questions honestly. I guess you could say its my opinion on the situation. :\ Yeah, yeah, you have brain, you'll decide…

I sometimes just read things and my brain just takes 'em a certain way. And yes, we all know your little plan, Freddie: Be Carly's second husband (after husband numero uno disappears mysteriously, caused by something no one can prove. O.o), live in a big house with a dog and a fence. Blah, blah, blah. I wouldn't say things like that about Sam though…She's everywhere. Your mom STILL gives you those things?! See, this is why I never choose you as a partner for projects, sorry, but the lady is crazy. See you Monday, Freddie.

dothepepperminttwist

_this is Sam._

Wendy, seriously, i dont like him. get over it. and your totally right about the whole butcher's knife thing.

Okay, okay. I get it, break a girl's ambition. Oh, and I know…I know WAY too well. Poor hamster. Gibby spent all his allowance on him, too. :P

dothepepperminttwist

_sam here._

hey wendy.

im not that stubborn, and i awnser honestly. and Freddie is still a nub.

I'll answer your statements separately (cuz Mr. Howard gave me work over the weekend for offering hair growth advice…hmph.):

Yeah, but you can be very abrasive and defensive.

Uh, yeah. Heh.

Sam! How rude!

FizzyPurple

_Okay cool em  
lol what do u think of gibby shirless?_

I think its pretty funny, its cool how he's all confident and stuff. Its cute, in a big sister/little brother kinda way.

Michaela

_If u were going 2 set up Sam and freddie how would u do it?_

If I were going to…I'm not sure. I wouldn't even try though. Freddie could hack my computer and like do something…geeky to it (virus, or whatever…), and Sam could literally get rid of me. Her Uncle Carmine, and that's all I'm sayin'.

Well, uh, I hope I answered well enough. I'm kinda out of it, ya know.

`Wendy!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, all.

Wendy here, I got sick and my mom wouldn't let me use my laptop.

I was all, 'Edna! Why not?' and she was all, 'Because Wendy-kinz, I had a talk with Freddie's mom and she said sickliness and electronics will cause the zombies to invade.'.

My little brother had my laptop and now it's covered with jelly and Dingo stickers. Ugh.

Yeah.

Anyways, QUESTIONS!

_Michaela  
__2010-01-26 . chapter 3 _

_Hi it's me again uv been talking about Sam crushin on Freddie so I was wonderin who ur crushin on?_

Wassup, girl? ;) Hmm, I'm not quite sure, Gibby's kinda cute, but then again Jake Krendale is still pretty hot. Freddie's cute, but I'd never go for him. It'd be weird.

_Boris Yeltsin__  
__2010-01-25 . chapter 3_

_Hey Wendy._

I'm wondering, you think Nevel should've been put on trial over the Shelby Marx thing? I'm pretty sure Shelby would agree with me after what he tried to pull, setting her up like that.

Oh, shoosh yeah! Nevel is a nub, a nubby nub who gets no love. (: He's a jerk and

If I had made fighting skills, dude, he'd be out of here!

I've gotta go, Mrs. Benson is coming over for lunch. Wish me luck!

(I'll probably head out to Shannon's place anyways.)

Love ya lots,

Wendy. ;)


End file.
